Into The Darkness
by Pinklove21
Summary: So how did Cato become the dark, uncaring person is was in the 74th Hunger Games who had a knack and a love for killing? By embracing the darkness that comes with it of course. A look at Cato through the years on how he became this person until his death. Will eventually have a little Clato in it. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual references. Don't own THG.
1. Fear

_**Fear**_

"But I don't wanna go!" I cried at the tender age of four. I was a curious little boy for sure, but I wanted to play with my friends. I didn't want to go to some stupid class.

"Cato you are going! You must keep our family pride alive. Your grandfather won, your Aunt won. Now it's your turn, the next generation in our family to have a Victor. You don't want to let us down do you?" my father argued at me, anger seeping into his voice. I understood, I had heard this lecture plenty. But I still wanted to play with my friends.

"No but I want to play! Why don't Jared or Gallen have to go?" I pout.

"Because they are normal, from weak families and aren't worthy. You are." he argues back, yelling almost directly in my face. So what do I do? Cry-like the baby I was.

He didn't like that at all. With a disappointed groan he hit me and picked me up violently, threw me in the closet and slammed the door shut, locking me in. The darkness hid my tears, but it also terrified me. I didn't like darkness, there could be monsters or scary things in here that could eat me up. But father said that I was punished in the closet so I would learn. Learn to embrace the darkness, to not fear it. Because to be a Victor one must not fear darkness. They must be at one with it, feel at ease. I hated being scared of the closet, the darkness. I didn't want to cry or be afraid anymore.

So maybe hours later when my father opened the door and light poured in, I stepped back at first, but then forward. If I was going to not be afraid of the darkness I had to face those in the light first. Playing with friends could wait until I was alright with it.

Or at least until father let me leave the stupid class to let me play as my reward…


	2. No Mercy

_**No Mercy**_

"Rule number one children; what is it?" my Aunt Livia questions the class, a group of about ten kids around my age. She won the 48th Hunger Games fourteen years ago, and now she's one of the Victors teaching this class. They called it class, but really it was training. A brainwashing of sorts I suppose. Children picked out from toddlers to train for the Hunger Games.

"Have no mercy." I repeat with everyone else in the six to seven year old class, the line fed to us over and over until we automatically knew it. I still wasn't quite sure what mercy was at that point but I would find out soon enough.

"Good." my aunt replies with a stern nod, "Now we are going to see a prime example of why this is rule number one."

She then puts in a tape, I think of the 52nd Hunger Games. As I watch it with the other kids my aunt points out certain things, like good strategies or the vital usage of a sword or mace. But then she shushes us and tells us to pay close attention.

There's a boy on the screen from our District, with blonde hair and blue eyes much like myself and lots of others here. It's down to the final six when he finds a girl from a lowlier district, I think from 9 or 10 maybe with the other two 'Careers' as they call us. They hit the girl, forcing her punishment to last long. The boy from our district stops them and slits her throat. Tells the others that's enough and she's endured enough. It's time to move on.

The other Careers don't like this. They weren't done with the girl, they were having fun with it. I could see the glee in their eyes as they punctured her and kicked her, clearly having a good time in a rather boring Games. The two looked at each other and with a nod attacked the boy from our District, killing him for his act.

"And that dear children, is why you show no mercy. Mercy only kills you in the end and he deserved what he got." My aunt tells us, and dismisses the class. I turn back to the television that is still on and see the name, finding that he has the same last name as me and my aunt. I tug on her shirt to question her.

"Why did that boy who had mercy have our last name?" I ask her.

"He would have been your uncle, Cato. My idiot brother was stupid enough to have mercy or he would have won like me." She scoffs, giving the television one last glare as she pulls me away to take me home.

He would have been my uncle if he had remembered the very first rule. Have no mercy. I'll be sure to remember that.


	3. Drive

_**Drive**_

"I heard she got gold teeth because she ripped out that kid's throat." my two years younger sister says to me as we await the train that will bring our newest Victor home, the Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games.

"She did. We watched a special on her in training yesterday." I inform my sister gleefully, knowing that it would make her mad that she didn't see it.

"Lucky. I want gold teeth." Mira states and my father laughs.

"That's my girl. Tell you what? How would you like to meet her in a few days?" my father offered. He always did like Mira better. Probably because she never had to be locked in the closet-she liked playing in the dark. Wanted to go to training long before she was old enough.

"Can she teach me?" Mira asks excitedly, jumping up and down like the five year old she is.

"We could ask. She'll be very busy with her talent and preparing for the Victory tour though so it might be a while." Father warns her and she frowns.

"I could help her." Mira insists, "After all, why not when I'll be going on my own tour some day."

My father gives her a look of pride, "Of course you will sweetie. A very inspired goal and one you will surely accomplish from what the Victors tell me."

"I'm doing good too." I protest, "Brutus says that I have the best sword stance in the class."

"But you don't have the drive of a Victor Cato." My father shakes his head, "Look at your sister, Mira lives and breathes training and she will be the Victor of the Hunger Games because of it."

My sister beams as I dart her a jealous glare. Why does no one believe in me, not even my father. I'm strong and smart.

I'll show him I have drive. There's no way I'm going to be shown up by my stupid little sister.


	4. Worthy

_**Worthy**_

"I can't come I have training." I tell Gallen for the millionth time. What doesn't he understand about that? I've had training for five years now and he still doesn't get it that I can't play.

"That never stopped you from wanting to come before." Gallen protests. And in a way, he's right. But ever since my father told me that I have no drive two years ago, I've been working twice as hard. I've been going right after school and sometimes after dinner too, trying to prove to my father that I do in fact have what it takes. He's sort of believed me, but stupid Mira is still his favorite. Well, it's not my fault that Enobaria took to her right away and teaches her privately every other day, now is it? I'll get one on one training eventually.

"Maybe I don't want to go anymore." I state, trying a different approach. I do like playing with my friends, but I need to live and breathe training. I need to prove my worth.

"I don't believe you. What is it really?" Gallen asks and I try not to pause. If I'm going to get him off my back I'm going to have to be mean. I like having friends but I can't have friends that I don't train with anymore, and it's time he knows it. Weather I like it or not.

"You're not in training." I remind him.

"Yeah so?" Gallen answers and I roll my eyes though he can't see it through the phone. Doesn't he get it?

"That means you're not worth being friends with." I force out, and I can tell it has the effect I intended weather I like it or not.

"You're a mean person Cato. We're not friends anymore." Gallen replies angrily and quickly hangs up. I try not to show my sadness at this because my father is watching me.

"What was that about?" Father questions me once I put the phone back.

"Gallen didn't get it so I told him we weren't friends anymore." I tell him, and for once he looks approving.

"Good. He's not worth it." Father nods, "Now go practice your wrestling again."

"Yes Father." I agree, turning away quickly so he doesn't see my frown. I'm beginning to see the point, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.


	5. Blood

_**Blood**_

"Excellent Cato! That's just how you do it class." Augustus praises me, telling the whole nine to ten class that I've just demonstrated the best sword fighting. I decapitated the dummy we've been using and I can't help my smug smirk. At ten years old I'm bigger than most of the other students and I think that helps a lot, but my grandfather won with a sword too. Maybe it's genetics or something.

Augustus dismisses the class and comes over to me, clapping me on the shoulder. "Well done Cato. We'll make a Victor out of you yet."

"I think so too." I puff out my chest, trying to hide my wide smile.

"In fact, I think you're ready for the next step." Augustus informs me and I have to grin.

"What's that?"

"Are you afraid of blood?" he asks me, and I shrug. I mean I've obviously gotten a few cuts before but I'm not afraid of it. Or at least I don't think I am.

"Good. Because we're going to make you love it." Augustus grins and I give him a curious look. How is he going to make me love blood?

He gestures for me to follow him and I do, curiousity making me follow him more than anything. He brings me to a room and I'm immediately hit with an awful smell before the lights even turn on, something like rust and something I can't describe. When he flickers on the lights I'm in shock at what I find.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood. In bags, in boxes, in everywhere really.

"This is the blood room Cato." Augustus stupidly informs me. Like I couldn't figure that out.

"Where's it all come from?" I question.

He shrugs, "Mostly from the dead animals they kill in District 10. We ask for it to train kids."

"Train us for what?" I ask even if I really half don't want to know.

Augustus gives me a smirk. "To love it. Now get in that tub." He orders, pointing to a bathtub in the corner. I'm utterly baffled, but I do what he asks. My eyes go wide when he comes over with a gallon of blood.

"What are you doing?" I question in a half panic.

"I'm getting you used to blood Cato. Relax." he says, and as he begins to pour the blood over me I grip the sides of the tub as to not panic and bolt. Once it's all on my I glance down to see myself covered in blood. Before I even have a chance to panic, Augustus is spraying something in my face.

"What is that?" I ask, coughing.

"This will make you like it." Augustus informs me with a smile, "Smell your bloody hand."

I give him a questioning look but do as he asks just to humor him. I put my hand up to my nose and give it a careful sniff. It smells…good.

Curious, I lick my finger and find that it tastes alright too as Augustus laughs.

"I thought you were ready." He laughs with a smug smirk.


	6. Throwing

_**Throwing**_

"Come on Cato, you can throw better than that!" my Aunt insists.

"Why do I need to throw a knife? I like swords better anyway. And I can just fight with a knife instead." I protest. I'm in the eleven-twelve class now, the last class before we all get individual lessons by Victors at the age of thirteen. We still have classes together but they're not every day like they are now. For the last few weeks we've been working on throwing knives and my aunt tells me that we do all these different skills now so that when we have our individual lessons we can focus on what we're best at. Which for me is clearly not knife throwing so I really don't get the point in getting better.

She rolls her eyes at me, clearly frustrated. "Look at Clove. She's excellent with them. Perhaps you should take lessons from her."

The class laughs that I should take lessons from a girl a year younger than me and the girl Clove smirks at me as she throws yet another knife right at the bull's eye. Clearly this is her thing, not mine. I try not to blush but my face still goes red in anger as my aunt dismisses the class with that.

Clove comes over to me twirling one of the knives in her hands. "You know it's really not that hard."

"For you maybe. I'm better at sword fighting and hand to hand. Not throwing." I mutter.

"Maybe you just need to get something bigger to throw." Clove suggests, "I'm little and knives are little."

"What do you suggest then?" I question more just from curiousity than that I'm really going to take her advice.

"Try that." Clove points to something after looking around the room. I look where she's pointing and find a rack of spears. Well, might as well give it a shot. I pick one up almost the same length as me and test it in my hands, not actually knowing how to do this yet. I give it a hard thrust and I'm happy to say that it actually hits the target.

"See? You're big and so is that." Clove smirks.

"Thanks." I reply though I know I shouldn't. Careers don't ask for help or take it, especially from little girls. But there's something about this one that's different somehow.

"Anytime big boy." Clove laughs as she stalks away, throwing her last knife without even looking. It still hits the target and I think I like it.


	7. Friends

_**Friends**_

"Your sister's a pain in the ass." Clove states with a look of disgust as she sits down at the lunch table one Sunday afternoon. We're at training all day on Sundays, our only day off from school. I don't mind though because it's not like I have anything better to do.

"At least you don't live with her." I grumble, eating my third sandwich of the meal. At thirteen I'm a growing boy and I need my calories after all. Clove being twelve gets the lucky year to be in the same class with Mira's who's eleven while I mostly train one on one with Brutus if I'm not in the thirteen year old class. Mira is still the star Career in District 2 and I hate her for it.

"Fair enough." Clove shrugs and goes about eating, playing with the knife in her hand while eating with the other. "Why not just beat her up? Teach her a lesson."

"But then my father would beat me up. Wouldn't want to harm a future Victor, now would we?" I answer sarcastically. I'm suddenly mesmerized by her twirling knife. "Do you ever put that thing down?" I ask out of curiosity.

She looks down at the knife in her hand and laughs, "No. It's good practice to always have a weapon on hand you know."

Fair enough. I wonder if they would get mad at me for carrying around a sword in school…probably. Maybe I'll stick with a knife too.

Clove glares at something behind me and I turn to see what's bothering her, only to find Mira at the center of a group that's admiring her. I roll my eyes at that.

"Forget it. I'll beat her up myself." Clove whispers viciously and I crack a smile. I think I'm liking my new friend Clove more and more every day.


	8. Ruthless

_**Ruthless**_

"No Cato, like this!" Brutus yells at me as we fight with wooden swords, him teaching me how to sword fight and wrestle at the same time. He has just given me a hard buckle to the back of my knees and it sent me to the ground, his sword coming to my neck in example. Fighting like this is harder than it sounds, trust me.

"But that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" I ask even if that sounds stupid. It's the Hunger Games-there are no rules to cheat. But still, the whole back of the knees thing seems like you're taking the easy way out somehow.

"No of course not. In the arena all that matters is that you get the job done but you can have fun with it too." Brutus assures me and my ears perk up.

"Really? How so?" I question him and with that he gives me a menacing grin.

"Kick them. Punch them. Cut off their toes one by one. Make them suffer." He suggests and I vaguely remember he and a few other Careers in his Games doing just that on the videos we watch. Something about dragging out the death for an hour or something.

"Why do that?" I ask him. Even after all these years I still don't see the fun in it.

Brutus looks at me for a moment and then tells me to wait. He leaves the room and I practice killing dummies until he comes back with a wagon behind him, a wild dog tied up on it.

"Here we go. Now cut it up slowly. Make it suffer." Brutus orders and I look at him strangely.

"Well go on boy." Brutus says with a bit of exasperation. I decide to do what he told me and cut off one toe with a knife. The dog cries out and I jump back.

"Good. Give it a kick." Brutus demands and I do. The wild dog wimpers and something about it makes me feel…strange.

Brutus comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, "This rat is in your way of Victory. He thinks that he can beat you but you know how to make them suffer. Be ruthless, show them who the real Victor is."

And all of a sudden I imagine it. That this dog is not a wild dog but some idiot tribute from District 10 or 12, someone who doesn't deserve to win. Someone who's in my way. I kick the dog again and when it cries out instead of feeling bad I'm content. No not content…I want more. I want them to suffer for thinking they can beat me. I'm in charge. I'm going to win. I'm ruthless.

It takes a good fifteen minutes but the dog finally dies and I'm giving it a satisfied smirk as Brutus gives me the same look. So this is what it feels like to be a Career. No wonder we always win-we deserve it.


	9. Chosen

_**Chosen**_

"Ah Cato, please sit." The oldest Victor of District 2 commands as I walk in the door, a man in his eighties. I do as he asks and sit in the chair at the opposite head of the table, the mayor and all the other Victors around it. I don't entirely know why I'm here but I don't think it's bad. Father seemed to be pleased when I received a letter telling me to come to this meeting but he refused to tell me what it was. Maybe they're telling me I'm done with group lessons already and doing one on one every day? I mean it usually happens around 16 for those who get that but I'm only fourteen.

"Do you know why you're here?" The mayor asks me and I shake my head no. "You have been called here so that we can give you the wonderful news that you have been chosen among those other children in training to be a tribute in a future Hunger Games."

I crack a smile at that. Why didn't I think of this before? I mean I knew that the volunteers were pre chosen for each Hunger Games but I didn't know how they did it. And to think that they see that I'm good enough is amazing. Actually, it's what I'd been hoping for and I'm glad that they finally realized my talent. "Which one?"

"Well we were thinking when you were seventeen in the 73rd Hunger Games, but since we have already allotted an eighteen year old to that we have decided that you will be in the 74th." he informs me and I get a smug smile on my face. The last year I can be reaped I will volunteer and win. I will be the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

"I'll bring home the glory, don't worry about that." I assure them and they all smile or smirk at my confidence. The confidence of a Victor I'm sure. I've learned over the past ten years well.


	10. Partners

_**Partners**_

"I'm Sulpica." A girl a year younger than me states when I come out of my meeting. I had been told that I would meet my fellow volunteer soon in that meeting for the 74th Hunger Games, but I didn't think that it would be quite this soon.

"Cato." I tell her, and though we don't say it I know we're sizing each other up. She's of average build so she must have some skill to make up for it, but other than that I can't see the vicious nature that I outright see in a lot of girls here in training. I'll definitely need to watch her for what on earth she's capable of if I don't know already. Or maybe I'll ask Clove…they are the same age after all.

"Well I'll see you around I guess. Probably in our partner training in a few years." she exclaims as she stalks off. Geez she doesn't even walk menacingly, and she seems way too excited. Not cocky or confident or anything, just excited and like she…like she feels like she deserves it or something. Like it was her birthright to be a tribute. But she doesn't seem at all threatening so I'm not too worried about being against her at the moment. I have four years to figure her out anyway.

I'm still standing there trying to figure Sulpica out when speak of the devil, Clove walks out of the meeting room I just vacated minutes ago. She looks at me funny for a minute before looking at me like I'm dumb.

"You're not my fellow tribute. You'd be too old." Clove states and I give her a strange look. "I've bagged the Quell." she reveals to me, the pride in her voice not lost.

"Congrats." I tell her, and I mean it. I half thought that stupid Mira would get it but since it's Clove I'm pretty glad that my sister will be pissed.

"Thanks. Who is your partner?" she asks me.

"Sulpica but I can't really figure her out. She doesn't seem very threatening at all." I exclaim to which Clove lets out a sort of cackling laugh before rolling her eyes.

"_She_ got chosen to volunteer? Why am I not surprised." she replies almost bitterly.

"Why? Is she really good at some weapon or something?" I question her and she rolls her eyes again.

"Hell no. The only reason she got chosen…no, the only reason she's in training is because her Daddy's a head peacekeeper and he bought her way in." Clove reveals and suddenly I'm rolling my eyes too but I'm glad. Not only did they apparently give me a stupid partner but I can probably easily kill her. Well, if she wants to buy her way into the Hunger Games…


	11. Called It

_**Called It**_

"Called it!" Mira exclaims in delight. We're watching the 71st Hunger Games in our house with lots of family here, a celebration of sorts. I mean, it is the biggest time of the year after all. But it only annoys me that my thirteen year old sister knew what the rest of the country didn't-that some sniveling weak girl from District 7 was actually a vicious killer. I mean really, I'm in awe at her sudden transformation once there were only six tributes left. That was a few hours ago. Now it's down to three and none other than that little girl has already taken down the boy from our district, the girl from District 1, and someone from I think District 8.

"How'd you know? No one else did." I question her, hiding my jealousy. I mean really, Mira told us during the first day of the games that this girl we all thought was a surefire bloodbath was really someone like us. Turns out she was right and I sort of hate her for it.

"It's in her eyes. She put on the pathetic image but you could see it in how she looked around that she was a killer." Mira explains, clearly happy that she can show she's better than me. Like usual.

"That's why you're going to be the Victor of the 76th Hunger Games." Aunt Livia states with a smile, clearly proud of her niece.

"Wish it was the Quell." Mira frowns, clearly still annoyed that she didn't get that particular honor.

"Well Clove got that so you'll just have to be happy with what you got." I half smirk, enjoying that at least Mira didn't get something she wanted because my friend got it.

"Aunt Livia, can you change it?" Mira questions after sticking her tongue out at me.

"Sorry but we can't." Aunt Livia shakes her head and Mira goes back to pouting and watching the rampage on what will probably be the last day of the Hunger Games this year. But I'm still watching my aunt as she exchanges looks with my parents, clearly having an unspoken conversation about something. What is that about?


	12. Innocence

_**Innocence**_

"Well done class. I'm impressed with your knowledge and your fighting skills." One of the older Victors praises us. Now that I only have 'classes' twice a week since I'm going into the Games for sure and the rest of the time have my one-on-one training, I'm not so bored with class anymore. It's so dry but it's only twice a week for me.

The rest of these sixteen year olds who aren't volunteering are only still in the class because if someone with training actually gets reaped they go into the Games. Just like that. Sucks for the person who should have been able to volunteer, especially if they were in their last year. It happens sometimes.

"However, you are not ready for winning the Hunger Games yet." he states and we all look at him in confusion. What? What more is there to know? "To be a Victor means that you cannot be innocent at all. Which in our case, comes in two forms."

"What forms?" one of the girls asks, and I'm glad she did. I'm just as confused as her but I didn't want to be the moron to ask in case it was stupid.

"One being that you have to kill someone before going into the Games." He informs us, and murmurs and whispers fly around the room. Kill someone? Do we get to choose?

Is it bad I would probably choose Mira?

"Relax, it'll just be a prisoner. They were going to die anyway." He assures us. Oh that's better. At least they were already on their way to death and they deserve it. Not that Mira doesn't…

"What's the other one?" a boy asks and the Victor gives a laugh before smirking.

"Anyone in this room who hasn't done _it_ before must change that. I won't ask before next week but by then choose a partner and fix the problem." He orders before leaving the room.

…What?

It's awkward, but since we all know that we only have a week and only one person in here apparently has done it before (he has a non-training girlfriend and apparently they're horndogs) we all choose a partner. I only know the girl because I've trained with her for years and it's bound to be awkward, but I don't want to be innocent. Victors aren't innocent.

In the end it's not too bad and I actually liked it. Something about it made me feel so powerful and I couldn't help but want more. Maybe I'll get a girlfriend just to fuck her…


	13. Truths And Lies

_**Truths and Lies**_

"Good Cato. Sulpica, work!" Brutus yells, working with both of us since we will be together for at least the first part of our Hunger Games in about a year and a half. I have been getting better and better, a virtual killing machine. Sulpica…well she's exactly what Clove calls her; a sniveling little rich girl.

"I am working! Besides, this isn't my strength anyway. Why don't we throw knives?" Sulpica huffs. I roll my eyes at her even though she doesn't see it. What strength? I've seen her throw knives and she's no better at that than she is with the maces we're throwing around right now. Although I've never seen anyone better than Clove at throwing knives so maybe I'm just judging on too harsh of a scale.

"Because that's next week." Brutus argues, clearly annoyed with her as much as I am. Maybe when we're in the arena I'll tell the other Careers that we should just kill her in the bloodbath. We may be down a member but we would certainly be a lot happier without her…

"Ugh." Sulpica groans, "What if Daddy came to talk to you? Could we do it tomorrow?"

Always relying on Daddy. Really, doesn't she know that her father won't be in the arena with her? If I relied on my parents I would hate it. Hell, I sort of hate my parents. They've even told me straight out that they like Mira better so what's to like? When I win I'll never let them into my Victor's Village house except to gloat.

At this Brutus grins which only confuses me and Sulpica for that matter. "Sure, let's talk to Daddy. See how influential he is from the prison yard."

"What?" Sulpica gasps, mad and thinking he's lying.

"Don't believe me? Go look yourself." Brutus claims, and with a frown and a glare, Sulpica storms off.

"Little bitch." Brutus mutters. "Anyway, back to maces."

Instead of doing what he says for once I just stare at him with the mace still in my hand. "Were you just kidding about that to get her out of here?"

Brutus laughs but it's somehow fake. "Yeah. Now get to work."

I swing the mace again but the whole time my mind isn't in it, not that I really need it to be to swing a mace after all these years. If Brutus wasn't lying about that…then what happened?


	14. Friends With Benefits

_**Friends with Benefits**_

"I like it." Clove states with a smirk and I have to laugh at her. She apparently just got the order to go at it like I did last year and apparently likes it as much as I did. But since I've been at training basically all the time when I'm not at school or sleeping unfortunately I haven't had time to do it after that first time.

"Me too but I don't really have time for it. You know, we're always here." I point out with a shrug.

"Well that doesn't mean anything." She insists, "You can do it anywhere with anyone."

"Here?" I ask, incredulous. I mean sure it's not like I haven't thought about it but still.

"Sure." Clove smirks again before surprising me by pressing her lips to mine for a hard kiss. "Easy right?"

…Huh? Did Clove just kiss me? I thought we were just friends…I mean we are and it's not like either of us have time for a relationship being here all the time. But I guess in a way she has a point. There are such things as friends with benefits…I give her a knowing smirk and she winks as she pulls me into one of the closets of the training center.

When I go home that night after saying goodbye like nothing at all has changed between us I have to smile. Oh yeah, I think this could work.


	15. Damn

_**Damn**_

"Clove it's fine, no one's even in this part of the training center." I insist as we enter the dark room. I'm not entirely sure what's in here but it smells good. Like whatever they used that day that they made me love the smell of blood did the same for in here. But I have other things on my mind right now. And none of it needs light to happen.

"Oh shut up already." She bites back and then literally bites my lip as I grunt half in pain, half in desire. We've been doing this for a while, the friends with benefits thing. The 73rd Hunger Games has already passed with some sniveling District 9 tribute winning because he simply outlasted the last two Careers who killed each other in the end. I plan on getting things back to normal in the next Hunger Games however; my Games, my Victory. And what better way to reward myself beforehand than with this?

After we're done and dressed again we come out of the dark room, Clove's hair mussed as I smirk at her and mess it up even more. She pretends to almost cut me with her always handy knife and I laugh at her, easily pushing it away as I slap her ass. It's harmfully playful but that's just how we are. As we turn the corner however both of us stop in our tracks as we sense something. We both look around quietly but can't seem to find anyone.

"Nothing?" I ask Clove and she shrugs. Whoever it was is obviously gone now, and it's not like they would have known what we were doing. After another three hours of training I go home and take a shower before going back to my room before bed. To my confusion Mira is sitting on my bed playing with one of the swords that decorates my walls.

"What are you doing?" I question her, aggravated that she's in my room at all.

"Nothing. What, can't I just want to talk to my big brother?" Mira replies a little too innocently.

"Out." I order her, pointing to the door. I don't know what she wants but I wouldn't give it to her anyway. She rolls her eyes at me but surprisingly complies, tossing the sword to the top of the bed.

"Alright I get it you don't want me in your room or on your bed." She exclaims as she gets up and struts towards the door.

"Damn right." I nod.

"Well too bad Clove isn't here. I know you would like her in your bed…oh wait you don't use beds do you? A wall will do just fine." Mira reveals with a wicked smile and my mouth drops open in shock before the anger takes over completely. Damn Mira, she was the one we sensed earlier!

"OUT!" I yell again and she shuts the door with a cackle. Damn Mira. This isn't just a little bratty sister thing; this is a hateful girl who will only use this against me somehow. Whether it be to ground me or make fun of me I don't know but it can't be good.


	16. Tributes

_**Partnering**_

"What are you so happy about?" I question Mira as she hums while prancing around the house. Not that she's not always happy about something (usually in the form of smirking or basking in praise) but her humming is throwing me off.

"Oh nothing." She grins and while I would usually let it go I press the matter this time.

"What, do you have a boyfriend or something?" I ask, the only thing I can think of to make her act like this. Actually, I don't know why I care. I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games in six months and I'm going to win them; that's what I should focus on. Not my horrible sixteen year old sister.

She scoffs at me in response, "Oh please, like that would make me happy."

"The only thing that makes you happy is getting what you want." I predict and she gives me a smug smirk as she skips away. In response I shake my head. This is what I get for trying to pry into her life. Why do I even bother? She must have gotten something she wanted though I don't know what more she could possibly want. She's had one on one training since she was little, she's already been long chosen for the 76th Hunger Games, and she's (unfortunately I have to admit) probably going to win those Hunger Games. Well whatever it is it won't affect me much anymore; not after being a distant second to her for years.

All the more reason I will never do anything for her once I'm Victor and I'll never even let her into my house in Victor's Village except to gloat for two years until she probably has her own.

The next morning's a Sunday which has meant basically my whole life that I'm going to be training all day. Unfortunately today's a partner day which means I'll have to spend most of it with Sulpica. I still don't like her, but really I guess it doesn't matter. I can always get the honor of killing her in the bloodbath and saving the rest of us a butt load of trouble and annoyance. Or I could go with Brutus's suggestion and use her for a few days as guard for supplies before killing her. Oh well, I have months to decide still. Maybe I'll wait and see how good the other Careers are first.

When I arrive I'm the first one there so I just sort of start practicing with my sword, easily beheading and plunging into the lifeless dummies as I wait. I'm there for maybe a half hour when I start looking around, wondering why I'm still alone. Normally Sulpica is here before I am, stupidly practicing skills she's horrible at though she thinks she's great. Even Brutus should be here by now.

He does come in about five minutes later, but he's alone strangely enough. "Cato I have some news."

"Yeah?" I question him, eyebrows raised. What is this about?

"It appears that Sulpica's father is a rebel and he's been sentenced to death which means Sulpica is no longer entitled to her honor of being a tribute." Brutus tells me, clearly annoyed at the peacekeeper but pretty content about not having to deal with Sulpica anymore. But that means…

"Who's my partner then?" I ask. Is this what Mira was happy about? Did she somehow weasel her way into these next Games so she can show me the ultimate defeat, that she's better than me? Now _her_ I might kill immediately, sister or not. Little bitch.

"She's coming in now." Brutus exclaims right as the door opens in the darkened part of the training room because I didn't bother turning on all the lights so I can't tell who it is. But I don't need to as three knives zip past me from that darkened area and all three hit the bull's eye of a target behind me. No…

Clove.


	17. Heartless

_**Heartless**_

"Mira!" I scream when I finally get home, furious. No more than furious; I have a deep, deep hatred for that bitch. I don't even want to see her. No, I do; I want to kill her.

"Yes big brother?" she calls down sweetly, and when she comes into view I see her trying to hide a smirk. I'm not her brother, not anymore. Now she's a horrible evil girl that happens to live in the same house.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I scream and she rolls her eyes.

"Duh, because I wanted the Quell. I didn't know what they would do with her." She insists, but I don't buy it.

"I don't believe you." I seethe and she shrugs.

"Oh whatever. Now you have a better partner, right?" she claims, but it's not enough. It's never enough. I would have rather had a horrible partner. Anyone but Clove.

"That's not the point. You knew we were friends and you did it anyway." I declare, roaring at her. She still hasn't lost her cool and that annoys me further.

With a sly smirk she laughs. "More than friends from what I've heard." The worst part is that she's right. And she knew it going in. She did it on purpose. I wish it was her going with me because I'd kill her the second the gong sounded. Kill her and never regret it. In fact, I would laugh and smile with glee that I killed such a horrid bitch. She'd deserve it.

"You're heartless, you know that?"

In response, she shrugs. "Good."

"Good?" I quirk an eyebrow. How good can that be? I mean I know Careers aren't supposed to care. And it's true, I don't about almost anything. Only winning and Clove being my…well, whatever we are. We haven't actually talked yet but I know if it comes down to the two of us it will be hard. We can do it, but it won't be easy.

"Yeah. If your heartless then no one can kill you with it." she reminds me before walking back up the stairs. I stare after her but I know she's right. The only problem with that is I think it might be too late for me.

Shit.


End file.
